K Character Prompts
by Sakuoto
Summary: Collections of drabbles from the lovely prompts I've been given. It's tending to be Fushimi-centric at the moment. Rating subject to change.
1. Bar Homra

**prompt: misaki and saruhiko are currently making out on izumo's bar and he catches them doing so (this is when saruhiko already joined sceptor4)**

* * *

After leaving Homura Saruhiko never really gathered the courage to step into Izumo's bar...without a disguise that is. Saruhiko was someone who would undertake even the harshest of trials in his pursuit of Misaki's love, so transforming himself into just another customer at Izumo's bar wasn't a big deal. Whenever he went there as his alter ego, Saruhiko always made sure his Misaki was there as well, and they'd have a reason to make contact. Pretending to be drunk, dropping glasses, you name it. As long as it would catch Misaki's attention, Saruhiko tried it. But there was just one guy who was always in the way. Izumo.

One particularly sunny day, Saruhiko happened to pass by glassware shop while on the job. One of the crystal ornaments caught his eyes immediately. It screamed 'Izumo'. Quicker than a lizard loses its tail, Saruhiko disappeared into the store, re-emerging only seconds later with a paper package in hand, before speeding down the road towards 'Homra'. His subordinates couldn't quite get their words out before he'd disappeared and it would be counterproductive to chase him so they decided to finish the job themselves.

Arriving at the bar in no less than ten minutes, Saruhiko glanced into the window. His eyes sparkled when he spotted his beloved brunette on a side sofa, with no-one else in sight. It was definitely his lucky day.

Stepping inside, Saruhiko gave the skateboarder no time to react before launching himself onto the shorter man. "Missed me?" he teased, before forcing the other into a kiss without waiting for a reply. Misaki's struggles proved futile against Saruhiko, the latter had been Misaki-deprived for too long. Much too long. After several more heated kisses, Misaki gave up and succumbed to Saruhiko's affections.

"What are ya doin'?" a threatening voice boomed.

Saruhiko sighed into the kiss before disengaging himself from his beloved. "Just thought I'd take a thanks for bringing this to you," he replied, setting his peace offering onto the table and slipping out the door before the fiery bartender could chase him out. Not before leaving another quick peck on Misaki, who was much too flushed to react.

Izumo glowered but the strangely shaped package attracted more of his attention. As he opened it, he smiled, "At least he knows his stuff."

_Ahh, he turned into a super-stalker. But I couldn't think of another reason /3_ _And I fail at transforming Izumo's accent into its English version._


	2. Bad Day at the Office

**Prompt: prompts? okay uh... munakata/fushimi and whatever you want 8^)**

* * *

It was the end to another typical day at the office, or so Fushimi thought, what he didn't know was that Munakata had just had one of the most dreadful days in his career.

The moment Fushimi stepped out from Scepter 4's control room, which happened to be diagonally across from Munakata's office, he was greeted with nothing less than a huge sigh. Usually he wouldn't even spare a glance at the poor soul it had came from but today, he had an extra speck of energy left. When he saw the slumped figure, he did a double track. _Munakata Reisi, slumping? Now that's a rare sight. _This piqued the interest usually inattentive Fushimi.

"Ho—" Before he could even start his sentence, Fushimi was launched into the nearest wall by a strong force. "Tch," he clicked out of annoyance, and a little pain. Lifting his head, the spectacled pair's eyes met. Fushimi's azure met Munakata's strangely dulled sapphire. The earlier opened his mouth to speak only for it to be sealed shut by the latter's rough lips.

Fushimi's eyes widened in pure shock, before weakly attempting to push the other male away from him. No success what-so-ever, in fact quite the opposite, as Munakata deepened the kiss. Fushimi really found amazement in this, he didn't know the serious Munakata was this kind of man. _This could play to my hand. _The edges of his lips turned upwards slightly as he allowed himself some further enjoyment out of this situation.

It seemed like a while, but really it was only a few seconds, before the two broke apart. Munakata was clearly out of breathe, though Fushimi seemed perfectly fine. Even though he wanted to he couldn't wipe the smirk off his face.

"Bad day," the Blue King mumbled with a heavy blush from realising his actions.

"I beg to differ," Fushimi grinned as he dragged Munakata in for a little delight to cheer the poor man up.

_I'm sorry for the shortness! I hope I met your expectations at least a little~_


	3. Mission Complete

**Wed Me [Munakata/Fushimi]**

* * *

Since Reisi's proposal to Saruhiko several days ago, one was being his normal self while the other was being overly-irritable. Seri immediately saw the change in Reisi when she arrived at work the morning following 'that' night. For one, he was pacing, and two he had a scowl planted firmly on his face. An exceedingly rare emotion in Reisi's book.

"Si-," she started, but was quickly greeted with a death glare by her commander, "I'll take my leave then."

Awashima Seri was not a coward, in fact she an exceptional woman for being in her position, though that did not stop her from getting out of Reisi's office as fast as she could. It was going to be a long day for the team.

Meanwhile in the main office, Saruhiko held a similar scowl on his face. His subordinates didn't dare approach him while he was like that, they had suffered his wrath more than enough to know. This was normal to them, whenever their third-in-command had paperwork. Just as he was about to turn the last page of the million-paged booklet, Seri walked in.

"Fushimi, talk. Now."

Saruhiko groaned, but he didn't want to be on the receiving end of Seri's sword, again. "Coming..." he drawled as he stood up a slowly and headed towards her.

Once outside the main office, an intense atmosphere enveloped them. Seri didn't say anything. All she did was stare. And wait. And wait.

"Just saying, it was his proposal," Saruhiko mumbled eventually, when he saw her fingers twitch towards the hilt of her blade.

"Proposal?" all of Seri's tension vapourised and was replaced by pure curiousity.

"...he said we should hire more exceptional women like you. It'll strengthen the work ethic."

"That's all?"

"Well..." long pause "Vaguely."

"Spit it out Fushimi, or else." Her right hand was on her sword.

"AllHeSaidWasThatHeReallyLike dHowMaleCriminalsTendToLookT wiceAtYouSoItBuysUsTimeToCat chThemSoWeShouldHaveMoreWome nLikeYouAround," all finished in a matter of seconds.

**Bang.** End of conversation.

The result: Saruhiko being face-planted into the nearby wall.

Once Seri disappeared out of sight, Saruhiko straightened himself out. It wasn't like he could really tell her the real reason behind Reisi's abnormal behavious. Yes, he had noticed, however he couldn't help the man. It wasn't his fault..._It's not like I-I was moved or anything._ Heading back to his desk, Saruhiko pondered on the events last night.

A week later, Scepter 4 was nearly in ruins. Their commander appeared to have cracked under some kind of pressure. Maybe he had burst a vein or two. No missions had been process nor ordered, Reisi was cooped up in his office and sending death glares at anyone who dared to enter and Seri's commands were too harsh to carry out. Saruhiko knew he had to do something, since he didn't like being bossed around this much by Seri.

Sauntering into Reisi's office as if he was without a care in the world, Saruhiko immediately noticed the older man staring intensely at him. He wouldn't call it a death glare, but clearly this is what the others had meant. The sapphires had darkened since Saruhiko last saw them. A sense of pity and guilt welled up inside him. This was his doing. He'd always only worried for himself, but something inside was kicking him. And boy did it hurt.

"Reisi..." Saruhiko started awkwardly, "I-"

"I apologise, it put you on the spot," was the immediate response.

"No, I-"

"No, it was completely my fault."

"Not that, I mean-"

"Yes, it's okay to hate me. But I really do lov-"

"OKAY! Stop right there," it was extremely rare for Saruhiko to raise his voice but the blush that decorated his cheeks explained the sudden outburst.

"So you do hat-"

"I don't hate you," the younger man stated. Swallowing his pride, he walked up to the other male. "In fact I think...maybe I-"

"WONDERFUL! I love you too Fushimi-kun!" Reisi exclaimed, before forcing a deep kiss onto the other.

"..."

"Let's get married tomor-" A fist in his face stopped Reisi's sentence.

"I said maybe," Saruhiko pouted before marching out the door before his all his pride had left him.

"What a tease," Reisi smiled as he fixed his glasses, "This act was perfect. If I don't quite say so myself." A satisfied smirk settled onto his lips. "Now then, I will have to have Awashima-kun help me get everything back in order. What a mess."

I couldn't decide whom to whom so I flipped a coin and this is what I got o Somehow Seri plays a main part. And it's so random...comedy relief? I'm sorry! oTL 


	4. Temperament - Part 1

**Part 1: Fushimi/Yata - "He'll never grow to like the world. And he's chronically getting irritated about it."**

* * *

A hunched figure was perched **precariously** on the railings of Shizume Bridge, it clearly either possessed no sense of danger or wanted to test the possibilities. In its hand was a glowing object, speckled with red, blue, white and green outlines. The figure blinked. Yawned. Sighed. A sculptured hand appeared and tussled through ebony locks. As the first sign of daylight peaked out from the **horizons**, the figure looked up. Azure orbs met the dazzling reds of the sunrise. It was time to head off. A **sudden** sound emerged from the figures lips before it disappeared down the road.

Saruhiko was always the first to arrive at Scepter 4's headquarters. By the time Reisi arrived the younger male had made himself a bed out of unfinished paperwork. Even though it triggered a sigh from the Blue King, he knew the other needed some sleep. Most of the time Reisi would merely tap Saruhiko lightly before leaving without looking back, however today was different. The table Saruhiko occupied was completely clean, **spotless**. The said person was wide awake and penning down quick notes off a luminescent screen. Although ideal, Reisi knew there was something horribly wrong with this scene. Since the time he'd first encountered the young Saruhiko, Reisi has only seen this **bizarre **behavior once. Right after Saruhiko received the beating of his life from the Red King himself, Suoh Mikoto.

"Good morning Fushimi-kun," Reisi greeted naturally, only wanting to test the other's reaction.

"…Munakata," Saruhiko replied, fumbling with his pen so that it fell out of his grip.

Receiving a reply at this hour from the **passive **teen alone was enough for Reisi to ascertain there was a serious problem at hand. There was only one way to settle Saruhiko's strange mood, just like time.

"Congratulations Fushimi-kun. Today, you can take a break," he stated as he walked up to Saruhiko's chair.

**Lifeless **azure eyes stared up at him, "So…you want to get rid of me too?"

_What a way to manipulate words._ "No, it appears that you have been over-working yourself for a while. Since the adequate has been completely, please take today to take a well-deserved rest."

**Hesitation. **Saruhiko pushed out his chair and turned to silently leave.

"Don't push yourself," the Blue King added as he patted the other male's passing shoulder lightly. _Let's hope this doesn't blow out to become a huge mess._

As Saruhiko exited the building as **stealthily **as a cat, Seri happened to spot him. She opened her mouth to demand his reason for leaving but one look at him stopped her. An aura of **void **seemed to follow the man, tainting the atmosphere around him, leaving Saruhiko **empty**.

* * *

I always liked this quote and I've thought a bit about it but somehow it just doesn't sit well with me. So this was more on the depressing side. There's a 2nd part which I'll put up later. 


	5. Temperament - Part 2

**Part 2: Fushimi/Yata - "He'll never grow to like the world. And he's chronically getting irritated about it."**

* * *

By the time Saruhiko consciously realised what he was doing, he had already ended up outside the door of 'Homra'. The bar had embedded itself deep within his mind. The sudden memory of his first time entering 'Homra' irritated Saruhiko to the point where he heaved out yet another heavy sigh. He didn't want to remember. Back then he had someone, now he was here, alone. As he looked for something to distract his thoughts with, an uncannily placed bat in the window caught Saruhiko's eye. Memories of his time in Homura flooded back faster than he could reset his barrier of ignorance, forcing him to grimace.

The crimson flames. The exquisite scarlet design. The dashes of metallic red. The smiles. The tears. The bruises.

**The final straw. The last brawl.**

His core burnt with a foreign emotion, sentiment. A delicate hand rose to tear the framed glasses from his face. Faded azure watched the door of the bar hazily. Saruhiko wasn't blind, so even without his glasses the intricate engravings of the oak doors sang out to him. His face remained listless, Saruhiko had always been good at putting up a facade. They were his specialty, ever since he was little they were the only thing that gave him the capability of withstanding anything that came at him. However in exchange it had stripped him of the essence of emotion. He was apathetic by nature, and being rendered unable to experience even the most basics of emotions was pure torture.

"I'll get him next time!"

The familiar voice resounded in Saruhiko's ears and partially alerted him of his surroundings. The person he didn't want to see the most was here.

"That cowar-You!" Misaki had begun his sentence but when a familiar blue clad figure entered his vision, he couldn't stop himself from pointing out the obvious. Fushimi Saruhiko, the traitor, the man who betrayed Misaki's friendship and the King, was standing right outside the Homura headquarters. A maniacal grin appeared on the brunettes face. "Right on time. You can be the substitute."

The substitute. Yes, that was all he was, and all his ever been. Saruhiko slowly directed his vision towards Misaki. A tiny speckle of light returned to his empty eyes.

"Misaki…" he began, his voice wavered strangely.

The said other didn't wait for Saruhiko to finish as he launched a powerful assault on the traitor. Hatred, and something he couldn't quite put his finger on, burned through his veins. He let his fiery aura explode as he zoned in on Saruhiko.

The sleep deprivation took its toll, and of all times it could have, it had to be now. The moment Saruhiko drew his sword, a wave of dizziness washed over him causing him to sway to the right. Just enough so that Misaki's bat scrapped by him dangerously. Regaining his stance, Saruhiko slipped his glasses back on. Only to have them knocked off by Misaki's next attack. This time he couldn't see, it wasn't the problem of his vision rather his spirit.

It had been **broken, replaced and burnt**.

Just managing to fend off another swing from Misaki, Saruhiko swiftly parried the following one, before catching the brunette off guard by returning the hit with lightning speed. His electric blue aura soared, increasing to a level much higher than any he had reached before. Misaki fell back a step as the other's sword slashed across his chest. A harsh gash opened up immediately, causing him to flinch.

And then it was all over.

Saruhiko's aura vanished as suddenly as it had appeared. The man himself, teetered for a few moment before falling onto his knees and then onto the floor. Despite his quick descent into unconsciousness he knew that this may be the last time he was alive, considering the place.

His mouth formed a silent statment. **「違った」**

His trembling hand reached out once more towards the outline of the shorter man as he fell into the murky unconsciousness.

* * *

_「違った」__: Wrong (I was implying that Saruhiko realised that he was wrong._ _Sorry for the wait! It took a while for me to picture a scenario in my head. It turned depressing. I blame __**The Dark**__ from the __**[K] album**__. It's rhythm draws me into more depressing themes. __**There will be a part 3!**_


	6. Acknowledgement

**Prompt:**What if one day Fushimi looses interest in Yata as well?

_Note: Possible Grammatical Errors._

* * *

It's been a while since he'd been down this strangely familiar street. The fiery bricks of the surrounding buildings, the tranquility and the range of voices that echoed down the street. The memories that were inked in his mind had slowly began to fade. There was no longer anything anchoring him to it. It had been a long and torturous process, but he could unknowingly let go of his obsession, and of the one he'd wanted acknowledgement from the most.

Saruhiko was finally free from the chains of obsession that bound him to Misaki.

-

He hadn't come to realise it at first nor did he remember how it ended. It's not like he had come out on top in their latest battle, but that time it wasn't simply about them, both their respective clans had been involved. It had been a Clan War. Every clansmen had placed their lives on the line for a matter that had grown into merely an excuse over time. While their kings fought their own battle, they fought theirs. However this war had gone the wrong way too quickly, the third party was a powerful force no-one saw until it was too late.

Just as he and Misaki had reached the climax of their battle; excitement, fury and adrenaline all fused into one, a sight even more alarming than the appearance of the Silver King appeared. At first no-one took any notice, but as the dots in the horizon drew nearer, those eerie masks and twisted laughs drew everyone's attention. No-one knew who those masked guys were, but those laughs everyone recognised, and it sent a chill down their spines.

At first they didn't appear to be any threat but when white streams suddenly roared out from one of the figures towards the Red and Blues, their true prowess became clear. Several of the white objects sped towards several wide-eyed Homra and Scepter 4 members before disappearing. There was a moment of utter silence before those dreaded laughs emerged from the throats of those attacked.

Everyone knew at once there was a much bigger issue at hand now.

Suddenly the battlefield was thrown into chaos. No-one really understood how those white streams managed but they had began possessing and mindlessly injuring anyone around them in their borrowed bodies. There was still a few who couldn't believe it was possession but as soon as a possessed Scepter 4 member launched himself at one of his own comrades, there would be no more doubt.

Through the disarray Saruhiko somehow managed to lose his focus on Misaki momentarily, which allowed him to analyse the situation slightly. It quickly became clear to him how those things managed to control another body, eyes were the windows to the soul. Screaming out the warnings to all that was present he began to personally take countermeasures against it. Somehow his loyalty towards his current clan had overridden his desire to receive Misaki's acknowledgement. Those in Scepter 4 has long before acknowledge his genius and skill, even their King had, but his narrow vision had obstructed him from seeing that.

That intense feeling in Saruhiko whenever something related to Misaki appeared or was mentioned never resurfaced. Little did he know that after the confusion ended, Misaki has gazed upon Saruhiko's turned back with appreciation. Misaki could never forgive anyone who harmed his comrades, nor could he despise anyone who protected them. Misaki lost his hatred for Saruhiko, who had betrayed them, when he realised that the other had found his own place. Misaki realised that Saruhiko hadn't been made from Homra, but for the Blues.

At that same point in time Saruhiko had lost his obsession in Misaki. Instead of consciously returning to pick a fight with his precious Misaki, he was ordering his subordinates to get first aid out to their injured members. A feeling of achievement flickered in his soul, giving it the much needed warmth that he had once sought from the hot-blooded skateboarder.

-

Arriving outside the oak doors of Bar Homra, Saruhiko gazed up to study the old but intricately engraved sign. _No Blood. No Bone. No Ash_. It suited Misaki, but it never suited him. He was right to have moved on from this place, even with leaden emotions, but now without them he could stand outside without any sense of dread. The burns over his Homra mark had started fading slowly but surely, the only thing that had stopped them was his previous scratchings.

Suddenly the door of the bar flew open and a certain skateboarder stepped out.

Saruhiko stood frozen as the other was still looking back inside at not at him. The happiness in the other's voice no longer bothered him, in fact it only gave him a sense of nostalgia.

"...I'll be right back with that, Mikot-" The Homra vanguard paused as he saw the other in front of him.

Saruhiko paused before saying, "Yo, Misaki."

"Y-yo..." It had been a while since Misaki had heard his name so normally from the other's mouth. Strangely no anger stirred in him, only nostalgia of their old days.

"It's been a long time since we last talked, properly, so could we...?"

Was this a proposal to renew their friendship? No. This would be a new friendship, leaving their old twisted one behind.

Closing the door behind him Misaki jumped onto the pavement and said, "It's Yata."

* * *

**Note**: I don't think actually think Totsuka's death is an excuse! DX I don't really know what I tried to do at the end but...I hope you liked it anyways!


End file.
